


Leci samolocik

by Underthewater2016



Series: Superfamily [5]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Cute Peter, Cute Peter Parker, Humor, Husbands, M/M, Parent Steve, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony, Parent Tony Stark, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Tekst betowała naturalnie cudowna strzalka14 :*





	Leci samolocik

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst betowała naturalnie cudowna strzalka14 :*

\- A tu kaszka dla naszego maluszka. - Steve z szerokim uśmiechem postawił przed wiercącym się Peterem miseczkę. Chłopiec tylko skrzywił się, widząc jej zawartość. - Co się stało kochanie? Dlaczego nie chcesz jeść? - Spróbował podsunąć kaszkę bliżej Petera, na co ten wykrzywił buzię jeszcze bardziej i ostentacyjnie odsunął od siebie miskę, patrząc wyzywająco na ojca.  
Steve westchnął przeciągle, załamując ręce. Peter ostatnimi czasy coraz częściej kaprysił przy posiłkach. Odmawiał jedzenia potraw stałych i półpłynnych. Gdyby mógł piłby tylko mleko i nic innego. Nieważne ile razy kombinowali z Tonym. Dosypywali kaszki do butelki, czy wymyślali coraz to apetyczniejsze warianty smakowe, nic nie pomagało. Peter wolał głodować, niż choćby spróbować odrobiny czegoś, co nie było jego ukochanym mlekiem w proszku.   
\- No dalej Peter.- Steve nabrał odrobinę żółtawej breji na łyżeczkę. - No, kochanie. Za tatusia. - Podsunął ją malcowi pod nos. Brzdąc tylko mocniej zacisnął wargi, odwracając głowę.   
\- Peter, skarbie. Nie zjesz za tatusia? - odpowiedziało mu stanowcze zaprzeczenie. - A za mamusię? - zapytał, uciekając się do podstępu, jakim było nazwanie Tony'ego znienawidzonym określeniem. Choć Steve był pewien, że jego mąż skrycie uwielbiał, gdy Peter go tak nazywał i tylko dąsał się pokazowo, nie chcąc wyjść przed innymi na mięczaka. Zresztą Steve nie raz i nie dwa obserwował zabawy Tony'ego z Peterem i ten jego delikatny, czuły uśmiech, gdy synek nazywał go "mamą". Steve postanowił, że zdecydowanie powinien go kiedyś naszkicować. Tak na pamiątkę.   
\- Nie. - burknął buntowniczo Peter, kręcąc szybko głową, by Steve nie mógł wsunąć mu łyżeczki do buzi.   
\- Peter, jeśli nie będziesz jadł, to nie będziesz duży i silny jak tata. - Malec znowu zacisnął wargi. - Albo tak mądry jak mama. - Zakrył jeszcze buzię rączkami.   
Steve westchnął, tracąc powoli nadzieję, że uda mu się przekonać synka do jedzenia. Może naprawdę lepiej byłoby dać Peterowi mleko. Może z pełnym brzuszkiem dziecko byłoby mniej kapryśne i chętniej spróbowałoby zjeść coś nowego?   
\- Leci samolocik? - Steve podjął ostatnią próbę, która oczywiście zakończyła się całkowitą katastrofą, gdy Peter, odchylił się do tyłu, z całych sił uciekając przed łyżką pełną bananowej kaszki.   
\- Peter, proszę... - wyjęczał desperacko.   
\- Yaaaawn. Dobry. - Do kuchni wszedł Tony. Duże, głębokie cienie pod oczami świadczyły, że jego mąż nie przespał tej nocy choćby minuty, całkowicie pochłonięty projektem, nad którym obecnie pracował. Ślady smaru na twarzy, rękach i koszulce świadczyły natomiast o tym, że kuchnia była tylko chwilowym postojem Tony'ego, przed dalszym zagłębieniem się w pracy. Widocznie na dole zabrakło kawy. Albo jego mąż napotkał na problem i doszedł do wniosku, że kilkuminutowa przerwa pomoże mu rozjaśnić umysł.   
\- Dzień dobry - powiedział Steve, krzywiąc się lekko na głośny, radosny pisk Petera. Który zaraz zmienił się w uśmiech, gdy Tony usiadł z nimi przy stole i poczochrał już i tak potargane włosy brzdąca, na co malec pogruchał po swojemu, nie spuszczając "mamy" z oczu.  
\- Jak noc? Były problemy? - zapytał Tony, ziewając szeroko przy ostatnim słowie.   
\- To ja powinienem o to zapytać. My z Peterem przespaliśmy całą noc, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie. Masz może ochotę na śniadanie?  
\- Nie. Tylko kawę. Nie mam czasu na śniadanie.   
\- Nie wypuszczę cię stąd przed zjedzeniem czegoś konkretnego - fuknął Steve, momentalnie podnosząc się z siedzenia, by zrobić mężowi kawę i coś pożywnego, bo zapowiadało się na to, że Tony zamierzał niebawem ponownie zaszyć się w swojej pracownie i Bóg raczy wiedzieć kiedy ponownie z niej wypełźnie.   
\- Nie trudź się robieniem czegoś większego, wystarczy zwykła grzanka. - Tony oparł policzek na pięści. Powieki samoistnie opadały mu pod wpływem zmęczenia i braku kofeiny. - A co tam koleżko masz? - zapytał zaraz, patrząc na miseczkę Petera. - Czy to kaszka? Jesz kaszkę?  
\- Chciałbym - mruknął bezsilnie Steve nie odwracając się od blatu, gdzie kroił pomidora do kanapek.   
\- Znowu nie chce jeść? - W głosie Tony'ego słychać było zmartwienie.   
\- Owszem. Nieważne, czy daję mu kaszkę, serek, czy zupkę. Odpowiedź za każdym razem brzmi nie.   
\- Może powinniśmy poczekać jeszcze z rozszerzeniem mu jadłospisu?  
\- Też się nad tym zastanawiałem. Ale jest już za duży, by pić tylko mleko. Nie najada się już nim.   
\- Mhm. - potaknął Tony. - A może to z tymi kaszkami jest coś nie tak? - Sięgnął po łyżkę i spróbował breji. - Nie. Są ok. Właściwie to smakują całkiem nieźle. Nie tak jak Big mac, czy pizza z krewetkami, ale da się zjeść. - Nabrał kolejną łyżeczkę.   
\- Nie! - pisnął Peter, strasząc tym ich obu. - Moje! - Wyciągnął rączki w stronę kaszki, wprawiając ich tym w osłupienie.   
Tony niepewnie, powoli podetknął dziecku łyżeczkę, wstrzymując oddech, gdy Peter otworzył szeroko buzię i pozwolił się nakarmić. Obaj odsapnęli głośno, z niekłamaną ulgą, gdy maluch przełknął i otworzył buzię po jeszcze.   
\- Jak ty to zrobiłeś? - zapytał Steve, nie kryjąc swojego zdumienia i radości.   
\- A bo ja wiem? - Stark wzruszył ramionami. - Chyba zwyczajnie miałem szczęście, albo to urok Starka.


End file.
